Theskyrp Wiki
The Sky RP "Thank God men cannot fly... and lay waste to the sky as well as the earth."'' ''- Henry David Thoreau 'The Sky' is a forum-based roleplay founded and based within the avatar-based forum Solia Online. It was created in October 10th, 2009 by user xXxBlithe-Is-BackxXx, and has continued to develop and grow over the years via its fans and writers. The Sky reached it's third chapter and was modded by Xelhes, Fraeyalise, Deified Toast, and Rilani, and was ghost-modded by ShadeoX. The Sky RP has become inactive as of May 2013. We are currently trying to tie up loose ends and maybe one day, we may re-visit the idea. This is a place to memorialize the RP and help give closure for such a long-lasting group roleplay. Categories to Browse Browse This category holds every and all pages created on this Wiki. If you're not sure what you want to find, this is the perfect place to go!! Characters This, along with most categories, are self-explanatory. For any and all characters existing in The Sky, click here to find them!! Users To look for the real-life people behind the characters, search for them here. World For anything pertaining to the world of The Sky itself - be it groups of people such as Govvies and Pirates, or the colonies, ships, or Provinces, etc, look here!! Story If you're searching for information on the different Chapters or significant events, the Story category is the place for you!! Plot The story of The Sky centers itself in a post-apocalyptic world, in which the small, yet growing, population of the human race is living in colonies above the clouds, and under the control of a corrupt totalitarian Government. The characters involved are caught in the midst of its conspiracies, either desperately fighting against it, or gladly raising in the ranks for its cause. The backstory leading up to the state of this world involves an enormous war amongst the higher powers of the world, that unleashed a desperate barrage of biowarfare (using a weapon commonly known to the general population as 'The Virus') and nuclear attacks that rendered the earth uninhabitable by humans. The last of its victims were changed into violent creatures before dying horrific and painful deaths. However, scientists have discovered one sliver of hope in the survival of the human race: the sky. Though the tropospheric atmosphere they inhabited was now a miasma of death, the effects of The Virus could only live so far up in the sky. Through much hard work in a last-ditch effort, engineers from all nations of the world unified and launched a program by constructing floating land masses positioned directly above the hazardous miasma in which people could live. These land masses were later called colonies. Due to its small and meager population, and aforementioned unification of fallen nations in achieving survival, the people reached a consensus to live under one government - which was later called the Unified Government of Earth, shorten to UGE years later. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Users Category:World